epic_rap_battles_of_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Squidward's Suicide vs Dead Bart
WARNING: THIS BATTLE IS VERY CREEPY AND DISTURBING AND WE ARE SORRY FOR HEART ATTACKS, ENJOY! Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons #20 is the twentieth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons series. It features creepypasta, Squidward's Suicide, battling against creepypasta character, Dead Bart. It was released September 30, 2013. Video Rap Meanings Squidward's Suicide vs Dead Bart Rap Meanings Cast Squidward's Suicide - VideoGameRapBattles Dead Bart - Mat4yo Sonic.EXE - Mancha Tails Doll - MCGamingFTW Happy Appy - RLYoshi Cupcakes - Katie Glasco BRVR - Justin Buckner Uboa - B-Lo Lorbes The Villager - Matthew Thomas Suicidemouse.avi - Alexander Kanack Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS SQUIDWARD'S SUICIDE VERSUS DEAD BART BEGIN! Dead Bart: You're dead, squid, like your music career, I guess you can't hear you suck cause you don't have ears You got a watermelon brain, and a dick for a nose I'm gonna stomp you flat, like all your music notes I bet the only reason they found you on the bed is that you never had a bitch to blow your clarinet You can't come back cause you're already dead, and in the end i'll leave your easter island head beheaded Squidward's Suicide: I would practice for my concert than challenge a brat a brawl, I can break a window from a plane so you can fall. Nobody cares if you're dead, with your bloody corpse, With the stretching and blurring making it look deformed. I committed suicide because i can't stand your shit, And Homer made a joke because he doesn't care about you bitch The drawing hyper realistic looks fucking lame Why do you have to fucking mess around on the fucking plane?! Dead Bart: The way you play your clarinet, it sounds like people dying And the crowd from the concert had red realistic eyes. You can't rap at me cause you make no sound, But you can show 5 frames of dead kids found. I would tell you to kill yourself, but you beat me to it Your chance of winning aint your clarinet but you still blew it Don't you dare stare at me for fucking 3 seconds, And I might've died from a fall, but your shot was more wrecking! Squidward's Suicide: My mystery was found because of fucking stalking, And a black screen with a download link, I won't be installing When you died, the homes were fucking abandoned, You were just laying in the casket, when your corpse was stranded. Your family was staring at you like "THANK GOD!" The tombstones in the ending had the deaths written on The credits were silent and handwritten bullshit, And the dead dates were on the same date as the episode said it! Sonic.exe: Ready for round two? Hehehe, let's go I'll show you two shitpastas that you're just my hoes Dicknose, you aren't scary, suicide's not exciting Just play my game if you wanna see frightening Bart, you're a disappointment dying without style, Motherfucker, I'll leave your wrecked ass like Kyle You two are comedies, your freak factor is flawed, Do I have to repeat? I AM GOD Tails Doll: Hahaha... You'll feel trapped and dead when you enter your bed I'll be taking your head, all the blood will be spread I'm the Tails doll, and sonic.exe you will be damned, You unlocked me friend, and I'm coming back again Squidward's Suicide, please kill yourself real quick, And Dead Bart, I hope you get pierced on a stick I'll be pushing these faggots, with my plushy penetration, I hope I just made clear, this is your final destination. I'm as cursed as can be, I'm a haunted lord I'll snap your back, or I'll slice you with a sword Knuckles, and Sonic R, dead by now What you can do to make me calm, is fucking bow Two stupid cartoons, with a little change. Like hollow eyelids, or little bites out of his face. And one stupid hedgehog, from a not scary game, ha I'll kill you like I killed those kids, Gill and Noah Happy Appy: Time to watch some TV, what would you like to watch? A dubbed over Blue's Clues? Or a show that got banned when it got launched? I will take you to my van and get this episode unreleased, Allow me to finish off this battle leaving you tortured and deceased. Let me make kids entertained with my deadly smile, My episodes were found, now you all are the missing files I'm the king of the killing, all of you will be dead, But don't be scared, death's a cycle, that's natural children. Cupcakes: This is your time to pay, this is your Judgement Day I have my knife sharp, are you ready to play? Squidward, you're a loner, you can't make a smile, Dead Bart, you can eat my shorts cause yours are vile. Sonic.exe, you are too slow, Tails Doll, you're my dolly, time to add a little bow. Happy Appy, you don't look happy, no need to cry, Time to make some cupcakes, so you all better get ready to DIE! BRVR: You think you're scary shit? You're taking it a step too far For you can't grasp the true form of me, BRVR I'll tear all your precious souls and simulate the same Hell that I went through, yet I'm not crying like your pussy-selves My master's deep inside my heart, no matter what, it makes me write my darkest thoughts, crafted by all of your blood I'm going to leave and hope for good rappers among us Even if it means I'm staying here alone...in the darkness UBOA: Time to turn out the lights, so you can't see me killing you, Oh, you all wanted to win? Well BOO-FUCKING-HOO Welcome to Hell, would you like to have a bike? Nah... who cares? You wouldn't even dare to like it Get ready to be trapped, I am Poniko's true form, This is my revenge, go and flash it some more. I'm in many other games, like Me, and .flow, ah! Guess who the winner is, the answer is UBOA! The Villager: Hello Neighbor! how are you? i am really fine, i got a letter saying it's time to for you to die. I need to get my axe, but it needs to be cleaned, from all the villagers that i have ever meet. I'm the animal crosser, you all are just ripoffs, I will bury you all, if you will just stop. I'm the best selling Nintendo game and your winner for now, you all better evacuate cause the villager came to town! Suicidemouse.avi: Hello everybody! It's me Mickey Mouse, And no one will top me, get out of my clubhouse! Squidward's Suicide, go back to your concert, Dead Bart, you know breaking plane windows are hazards sonic.exe and Tails Doll are gay mates, Apple and Horse, surrender for God's sakes. BRVR and UBOA, what a fucking joke, Suicidemouse.avi, the creepypasta of the most! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS! Poll Who Won? Squidward's Suicide Dead Bart Sonic.exe Tails Doll Happy Appy Cupcakes BRVR UBOA The Villager Suicidemouse.avi Trivia * This is the second creepypasta battle, the first being Discord vs Ice King. * This battle is seven minutes, and has over 10 characters. * The Villager may not seem like a creepypasta, but click here. * There are a lot of video games and creepypasta characters- but where do you think they were inspired from? * This is not the Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons series finale, as the next one is going to be Jack Krak vs Danny. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Video Game Characters Category:The Hub Category:Rap Battles of Season 2 Category:Disney Category:Webseries Characters Category:Rap Battles